Wiadomość
by Satina Yelisha Craven
Summary: Myśli obu głównych bohaterek, które chciały sobie przekazać mimo dzielących je odległości. Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z mangi, więc możliwe spoilery. Trochę shoujo-ai.


Hachiko, co u Ciebie? Czy jesteś szczęśliwa? Czy ta łajza Takumi napewno o Ciebie odpowiednio dba? Powinien Cię rozpieszczać jak tylko się da. Traktować jak najcenniejszą księżniczke. Jeśli wylałaś, bądź wylejesz jakąkolwiek przez niego łzę, nie wybaczę mu. Zginie z mojej ręki i będzie się smażył w czeluściach piekieł do końca swych dni. Nadal nie wierzę, że tak po prostu po tym jak związałaś się z Nobu i zaszłaś w ciążę, tak bardzo walczył o Ciebie i o bycie ojcem tego nienarodzonego dziecka, nie wiedząc nawet czy było jego. Do dziś nie mogę sobie wybaczyć zbicia truskawkowych szklanek w złości, że ktoś odebrał mi Ciebie z mojego ogródka. Jednak jestem świadoma, że odeszłaś do niego dla dobra dziecka. Wiem, że jesteś dobrą matką. W końcu to było spełnieniem twoich marzeń: zostać kurą domową czekającą w domu z ciepłym obiadem na dzieci

i męża wracającego z pracy. Jestem niesamowicie zazdrosna o ten widok Ciebie rozkosznie uśmiechniętej w słodkim fartuszku. Przepraszam, że Ciebie skrzywdziłam. W dniu, w którym Ren zmarł nie rozumiałam dlaczego wszyscy płakaliście i czemu tak bardzo się o mnie martwiliście. Przecież każdy kiedyś umrze. Nie potrafiłam jednak wydusić ani jednego słowa, a gdyby nie Yasu pewnie nawet nie pojechałabym na pogrzeb. Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym, nie czułam smutku, lecz ulgę. Ale patrząc na otoczenie nie mogłam wyzbyć się pustki otaczającej mnie z każdej strony. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego na siłę wciskaliście mi wolne. Przecież musiałam pracować normalnie, zarabiać na życie i odkładac na tę budę, która naprawdę chcę Ci postawić. Taką z ogródkiem, nowoczesną kuchnią i szafą pełną najmodniejszych ciuchów, abyś za każdym razem jak wejdziesz była szczęśliwa. Każdego wieczora w małej salce w piwnicy dawałabym koncert specjalnie dla Ciebie, gdyż nikt z naszych fanów nie jest dla mnie tak ważny jak Ty. To Ty tak naprawdę zajmujesz miejsce VIP w moim sercu. Jedyne czego chciałam słuchać i co mnie uspokajało były dźwięki basu Shina grającego kawałki Sex Pistols. Kołysząc się w Twoich ramionach, czując Twój oddech na karku, gdy szeptałaś czułe słowa kojące mnie do snu. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Twój pocałunek, gdy zabrakło mi oddechu przywrócił mi życie. Ocieplił me zimne skamieniałe serce jak wtedy, gdy pocałowałam Cię kiedyś wracając z próby. Mam ochotę nadal trwać w Twoich ramionach całe noce tak jak w tamte dni. Po pogrzebie byłaś taka blada. Gdy dźwięki basu Shina ucichły myślałam, że to mój koniec. Gdyby nie fakt, że usłyszałam Twój szloch z pokoju obok widząc Nobu, próbującego zrobić Ci krzywdę i pocałować Cię, nigdy bym nie była w stanie się podnieść. Pierwszymi moimi czynami było uderzenie z pięści mojego przyjaciela i opieprzenie go za niestosowne zachowanie. Jak samiec alfa broniący samicy będącej ważnym członkiem stada. Trzymanie Ciebie trzęsącej się w moich ramionach dodało mi siły, aby ruszyć dalej. Takumi nie dał Ci znaku życia od dłuższego czasu zajęty sprawami dotyczącymi zespołu oraz jego najdroższej Reiry, która z rozpaczy została hospitalizowana. Mimo, że to Ty przyjechałaś do mnie dać mi wsparcie i Ty byłaś tą, która mnie chroniła przed wszystkim, to ja chciałam spełnić ten obowiązek i dać Ci opokę bezpieczeństwa. Postanowiłam wrócić na scenę i śpiewać. Niestety wszyscy się zmienili, atmosfera nie była ta sama co kiedyś, dlatego musiałam wyruszyć w podróż. Hachiko mam nadzieję, że nie wylewasz przeze mnie łez, chociaż w sumie jeśli wylewasz to odczuwam ulgę. Jednak zajmuję nadal pierwsze miejsce w Twoim sercu. Podróżuję od miasta do miasta. Zarabiam w okolicznych barach na dalszą podróż. Odwiedziłam Trafalgar Square w Londynie. To tu Nancy uwiodła Sida, jak ja Rena. To tu Sex Pistols zaczynało. Żałuję, że nie udało mi się zaśpiewać punkowej wersji marsza weselnego jak Ci obiecałam. Niebo tutaj jest ciągle zachmurzone i deszcz rzadko kiedy przestaje padać. Wydaje mi się, że próbuje ono przekazać Twoje uczucia. Czuję się oczyszczona. Wsiadam w samolot i ląduje w Osace. Biorę mój bagaż składający się z gitary i paczki świeżo zakupionych fajek Seven Stars i udaję się do domu. Nie mogę spać, więc biorę kąpiel. Wypijam butelkę najtańszego jabola po czym odpalając fajkę i wychodzę się przejść. Kiedy idę mostem znów zaczyna padać śnieg, zupełnie jak tamtej nocy, gdy pocałowałam się z Renem po raz pierwszy. Siadam na murku i wpatruję się w morze, co mnie niezwykle uspokaja. Obok mnie siada Ren i wyciąga do mnie paczkę fajek chcąc mnie poczęstować. Biorę jedną, odpalam, a po moim policzku spływa pojedyncza ł ę cichutko: Ren, I hate myself for loving you... *. Zaczynam mieć omamy, wpadam w cichą paranoję. Tonę w odmętach pustki zdając sobie sprawę, że to tylko mi się przywidziało - przecież Rena już nie ma. Hachi, czy jesteś spełnioną kobietą? Tak naprawdę uważam Ciebie za autorytet. Twoja siła jest dla mnie czymś niepojętym. Za każdym razem, gdy przypomnę sobie nasze wspólne chwile żałuję, że nie mogłam zamknąć Ciebie w swoich objęciach na zawsze. To pewnie kara od szatana, którego tak często przywołujesz, za to, że trzymałam go przez ten cały czas pod obcasem. Mam do Ciebie tylko jedno pytanie: Komatsu Nana, a nie przepraszam, Ichinose Nana, czy będziesz mi towarzyszyć jeśli umrę?

Nana, nawet dziś jak spoglądam w gwiazdy, czuję i wiem, że czuwasz gdzieś tam nade mną. Widząc najjaśniejszą z nich będącą tak daleko, a zarazem tak blisko czuję, jakbyś była ciągle obok mnie. Bo ty jesteś dla mnie najjaśniejszą gwiazdą. Zawsze byłaś i jesteś nadal moją bohaterką. W tym momencie teoretycznie jestem szczęśliwą matką dwójki dzieci i żoną pracowitego męża. Takumi siedzi z Naokim i Renem** w Londynie zarabiając na chleb, ja z resztą BLAST siedzieliśmy cały czas w Tokio szukając jakichkolwiek wieści dotyczących Ciebie. Mimo spełnienia marzeń, nie mogę lecieć do Londynu, by żyć z całą swoją rodziną razem, bo nie ma tu Ciebie. Nie potrafię wyjechać tak po prostu mając nadzieje, że w każdej chwili możesz wrócić. Pamiętam wieczór w którym spotkałyśmy się poraz pierwszy. Podczas, gdy przez całą drogę do Tokio plotłam dyrdymały, Ty uważnie mnie słuchałaś i śmiałaś się razem ze mną ze śmiesznych sytuacji. Później, gdy zostałyśmy współlokatorkami wiedziałam, że to było przeznaczenie, to sprawka szatana i jestem tego nadal w stu procentach pewna. Jestem mu za to po dziś dzień wdzięczna. Od pierwszego spojrzenia Twoja osoba na zawsze wyryła się w mojej pamięci. Spotkanie Ciebie odmieniło moje życie. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia kim bym była, co robiła w tym momencie, gdybym nie spotkała wtedy Ciebie. Kiedy wpadłam i odeszłam z Takumim zostawiając Nobu, nie miałam odwagi się do Ciebie odezwać. Twoje spojrzenie, los jaki spotkał truskawkowe szklanki, wyraźnie pokazał mi wtedy, że w Twoich oczach jestem zdrajczynią. Zrobiłam to jednak dla dobra mojego wówczas nienarodzonego życia egzystującego w moim ciele. Rozmowa z Shinem jak i również późniejsze fajerwerki uświadomiły mi, że nie jestem sama. Nadal jestem dla Ciebie ważna i zajmuje wysokie miejsce w Twoim sercu. Gdy Ren zmarł, nie dbałam o to co się stanie ze mną, z nienarodzonym dzieckiem (wiem, że to było nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony), czy jak to się odbije na moim związku z Takumim. Widziałam, że muszę pędzić do Ciebie. Wiedziałam, co czułaś do Rena i czułam, że tym razem moją rolą jest uratować moją bohaterkę, czyli Ciebie. Zazdrościłam Ci tego. Byliście jak Sid i Nancy. Czy Ren i Nana nie brzmi przerażająco podobnie? Na pogrzebie z bólem w sercu obserwowałam jak nie wypowiedziełaś ani jednego słowa, nie uroniłaś ani jednej łzy, Twoje oczy były puste, bez życia. Cały następny miesiąc zostałam z wami. Gotowałam wam posiłki, spędzałam czas, czułam się szczęśliwa jak za czasów, gdy mieszkałyśmy w pokoju 707. Brakowało mi jedynie twojego szczęścia i głosu. Takumi nie wysłał mi wtedy nawet jednego smsa. Później dopiero się dowiedziałam od Yasu, że mnie okłamał i zamiast pracować, spędzał czas z Reirą w szpitalu. Gdy odżyłaś poczułam się spełniona. Do białego rana śpiewałyśmy i bawiłyśmy się, lecz potem zniknęłaś. Długi czas szukaliśmy Ciebie, po jakimś czasie straciliśmy nadzieję na odbudowę BLAST, więc chłopaki zaczęli pracować. Yasu w kancelarii, Shin został idolem, a Nobu przejął rodzinny interes. Do dziś zastanawiam się co siedzi w Twojej głowie i dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, a wiesz, że zrobilibyśmy dla Ciebie wszystko. Teraz kiedy Ciebie nie ma, smutno mi i czuję się samotna. Czasem wieczorami przypomina mi się jak spałyśmy we wspólnych objęciach czując wzajemne wsparcie. Twój pocałunek był najlepszym pocałunkiem jakiego w życiu doświadczyłam. Twoje wątłe ramiona dawały poczucie bezpieczeństwa takie jak nikt inny. W życiu popełniłam wiele błędów przez własną głupotę, lecz ich nie żałuję. Nie można żałować własnych błędów, gdyż bez nich nie zaszlibyśmy tak daleko, to na nich się uczymy. Mimo, że czasami przynoszą druzgocące skutki. Jedyne czego teraz pragnę to ciepło Twej dłoni. Tak samo jak jedynego błędu jakiego żałuje jest to, że nie udało mi się powstrzymać Ciebie przed odejściem. To sprawka szatana, jestem tego pewna. Szatan nas rozdzielił i nie pozwolił, abym wyruszyła z Tobą na wspólna wędrówkę. Dopiero po kilku latach, Takumi trafił na Twój ślad, lecz było za późno. Dzisiaj po kilku latach opóźnienia stoję na Twoim grobie i składam czerwoną różę. Tamtego dnia, dzień przed Twoimi urodzinami, w rocznicę śmierci Rena skoczyłaś do morza. Tydzień później odnaleźli Twoje martwe ciało. Nie potrafiłam pojawić się na Twoim pogrzebie. Miałam Ci za złe to, że się nie pożegnałaś. Co roku wszyscy spotykamy się tutaj w rocznice twoich urodzin. Nobu gra na gitarze z Shinem i śpiewamy Ci punkową wersję Happy Birthday. Twoja ostatnia wiadomość dotarła do mnie. Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałam Ci na czas. Śmierć u twojego boku byłaby dla mnie zaszczytem. Niestety jest już na to za późno. Żegnaj moja bohaterko... Wstaję i powoli odchodzę, roniąc łzy odwracam się ostatni raz by spojrzeć na nagrobek.

 _Osaki Nana  
ur. 5 marca 1981_

 _w Meguro  
zm. 4 marca 2009  
w Osace  
żyła 27 lat_

 _*"I hate myself for loving you" oznacza "nienawidze Cię za to, że Cię kocham" jest to również piosenka Joan Jett i to tę piosenkę Nana nuciła w tamtym momencie._

 _**Ren - syn Hachi i Takumiego, który narodził się niedługo po śmierci Honjo Rena  
_


End file.
